My Own Prison
by Dragon Angel
Summary: MY version of Mewtwo's past...it's been done before...tried to make mine original...failed miserably...Uhh, R/R!...please?


A/N: OK, this song's been in my head ALL DAY! I finally went over the edge and wrote a fic to go with it. And if you've ever heard this song before, you can tell this ain't gonna be a happy fic, folks. It's to Creed's "My Own Prison" though it's not really a songfic, I just faintly based the story on the chorus, which is down there in bold.  
Disclaimer: Ugh, kay', it's 2:00am, I'm tired, so your all getting a generic disclaimer, cause', frankly, I think my humor disappears after 1:00am. Mewtwo ain't mine, actually, none of the Pokémon are mine, except Pyrochu.  
Ashira: Uhhh, I think you meant Pikachu?  
DA: No, Pyrochu. He's a nifty little Pikachu that shoots fire instead of electricity! Muahahahahaha!  
Ashira:…….o….k….?  
DA: Ashi here's my online split persona, and as such, SHE gets to finish the disclaimer. :runs out of room while Pyro gets taken away by the lawyers from Gamefreaks.:  
Ashira:…….OK, that wasn't….weird at all. The song isn't mine, errr hers, errr………. Ours, neither is Pokémon in general. And it looks like Pyrochu ain't ours either since it looks like it's gonna be in the next Pokémon game, soooooo….. We got nothing but a nifty holo Celebi card from Japan that's worth about .50 now sooooo… Leave us alone!! BTW, DA's been experimenting with HTML and isn't all that used to it, so forgive us if it turns out a little…weird.  
Timeline: This's an AU, but not much's different other than Mewtwo was raised outside of a test tube for the last few years before he broke out, errrr…… blew out…… yeah. The story starts around a week before he escapes and is told with series of flashbacks.  
   
   
My Own Prison  
Chapter 1: Against Protocol  
  
So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
   
It's dark. Just like always. It never changes in this God-forsaken holding chamber they call a room. There's nothing in here, except 4 walls and a corner I'm forced to sleep in.  
No lights. No vent. No life.  
You must be thinking "You must be alive. You are thinking, therefore you're sentient, so you must be alive." And you would be right, I am alive. Yet, I have no life. Living and life are two different things. Living means you are inhaling oxygen and all of your vital organs are working. Life is the act of making living worth it. For some people, Pokémon are their life, and for others getting an education and aspiring to become a great scientist is life. It takes away from the repetive process of living; eating, drinking, breathing, repeat.  
I have no life, for that is all I do. I sit in this room, breathe, and wonder what tomorrow will bring, wonder if anything will change or if it will all be the same as yesterday. Sure, I'm taken out to have tests done, to eat, but that's all. Yet, I endure it, for I don't want to relive my past, my childhood, my hell…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
   
"Doctor, the liquid has been drained. We will induce oxygen flow…. now." The young woman said to an old man next to her as she pushed a series of buttons.  
"Excellent, we will start our testing within the hour," the man named Doctor Fuji commanded with a grin, "Then we will find out what went wrong with the other clones," he added in an undertone. The woman looked uncertain.  
"Uhh, uh, are you sure, Dr. Fuji? I mean, he will need a little time to get used to the oxygen and his surroundings. He's like a child, you don't bring a baby home right after it's been born. There are procedures to follow…." the woman cut off.  
"Yes, well, thankfully this isn't a human child. We need to start testing on it as soon as possible. And I trust, Ms. Okinawa, that if you value your job, and reputation, that you will have it ready within the hour?" he asked while peering over his straight-rimmed glasses accusingly. The young woman looked like she wanted to say something else, but seemed to think better of it, as she responded with a simple "Yes, sir,"  
"Good. Now have it dried off and brought to room 324 as soon as possible." Dr. Fuji commanded as he turned on his heel and marched away.  
"But," the woman started uncertainly, "didn't Giovanni ask for him to be trained?" The doctor stopped in mid-step, turned, and glared so profusely at the woman that she knew she was gonna get hell for this.  
"If it can't live through a few simple tests, there is no way that it will survive what Giovanni will put it through," he hissed, "Now, if you will kindly stop asking questions and get the specimen cleaned up, it will be very much appreciated," with that, Dr. Fuji marched out the door to get ready for God-knows what kind of experiments. Ms. Okinawa simply sighed and looked on at the small cat-like creature left trembling within the tube. She walked over to the control panel, and, after the push of a few buttons, the tube was opened.  
The small creature let out a pained cry as it was assaulted by the cold air for the first time. Ms. Okinawa quickly removed her white lab coat and strode over to the creature and knelt by it's side.  
"Shhhh, it's okay, little one." she whispered calming words as she wrapped it up in the coat. The young Mewtwo settled down and resorted to just shivering. It's eyes cracked open a bit, but immediately closed as the bright lights hurt. All the shiny things for it to reflect off of didn't help much, either… Thought's skimmed through his mind at an alarming rate, 'Where am I…? What's happening…? Where….Where….What….?' Suddenly, he was jolted out of his reverie by motherly hands lifting him and rubbing the cold liquid off his face, arms, and legs. It felt good, to say the least.  
Ms. Okinawa carefully lifted him and dried him off as gently as she could, as it looked like right now, even the slightest jolt could injure the small creature. It was small, just under a foot long and fit nicely in the crook of her arm. She wasn't sure, but was pretty confident that whatever Mr. Fuji was planning to do would result in either death or severe injury, and her motherly instinct that was quickly taking over was telling her not to let that happen, 'But…protocol is….protocol…' She sighed.  
"C'mon, young one…" she whispered, rubbing it's cheek and looking at it's whimpering form sadly, "It's time to….to go…" She wiped a tear from her eye as she carried him out the door and into the long, white hallways. Even though every moral ethic that she believed in was against this, there was no way she could escape with the so-called 'Most Powerful Pokémon In Existence' without alerting someone…unless…  
A determined look crossed her face, and she strode back into the lab room. Looking about, her eyes quickly fell on a filing box. She knelt down beside it and lowered the small form that was now fast asleep into the box. She was about to cover the lid when a thought crossed her mind.  
Was she really willing to do this? Was she really willing to give up everything she had for this one small, young creature? She looked down at the small form, in a fetal position and sound asleep, with it's pale purple tail twitching every few moments. A warm smile crossed her face as she sighed.  
Yes… Anything this young is worth giving a life….no matter how high the price…  
   
TBC…  
  
Ashi: Hopefully…  
   
   
   
A/N: OK, this story's either good, bad, or awful, but I'm starting to get into it myself, so I'll do my absolute best to continue it….if Ashi ever gets off her lazy ass, that is…  
Ashi: Hey, I'm just the muse. Nothing in my job description says I have to help type it out.  
DA: :sigh: Whatever… anywho, review! ^-^….please?  
  
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
